


Thestrals

by patooey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patooey/pseuds/patooey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mind you, however, that these Thestrals cannot be seen, unless a person has looked death in the eye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thestrals

**Author's Note:**

> Another random drabble from the depths of my laptop~! (They seem to be surfacing a lot lately, I wonder why.)  
> This one was unpublished, I think. Dedicated to my fellow Potterheads, I miss the Wizarding World, too. TT___TT
> 
> Own nothing, get nothing, just love. ♥
> 
> Enjoy, miloves! :D/
> 
> P.S. "A Puzzling..." is on its way, no matter what happens!!! XP

“Oh look! Isn’t that the owner of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes?” George turned to where the voice came from. A young lad had pointed out his presence, and a several third year Gryffindors were all looking at him. He smiled and turned his heel to walk towards the group.

“Well, hello, boys and girls! I reckon you recognize me.” From his voice emanated a jolly air, but he could not help but be flattered and be shy from the recognition.

“Yes, sir! We’ve been to your shop several times, and never have we been let down by your creations, sir!” Another one from the group beamed on. George nodded, and then ruffled the lad’s hair. The group laughed and seemed to bow their heads slightly, waiting for a ruffling from him.

“But Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here?” A girl with unruly brown hair asked. “I’ve come to see my son go, he’s in the first year. But I bet they’re by the boats now, and they’re leaving anytime soon. Also, I just wanted to visit, that’s all.”

“If you don’t mind, sir… Er – would you walk with us to the carriages?” The lad who had called his attention sheepishly asked. The other students buzzed in agreement but the girl with unruly hair elbowed his side to quiet him, then hissed, “Of course not! He has other things to do! Let’s let him – “

“Oh no! I don’t mind.” George interrupted. The girl stared at him, wide-eyed, and then looked sullenly at the happy faces of the rest of the group. He felt that the girl was defeated with her cause. Because of it, he pulled out a fake wand, conjured a bouquet and handed it over to the girl. “Don’t fret now, little lady! I really don’t mind!” He said in a flourish. The girl reluctantly got the wand-bouquet, mouthed a shy “thank you” and blushed. He gestured to the group, beckoning them to go. For the next ten minutes, he told them all about his stay in Hogwarts, what his house was, his Quidditch experiences and most especially the pranks he had played that garnered him popularity. George also answered their various questions with such enthusiasm, and the group held on to every word he had said.

Much to the group’s disappointment, the carriages have come into view, cutting their gaily chat short. They had said their goodbyes and George shook all six hands one by one.

“Remember, if you feel like skipping classes, the Skiving Snackboxes are waiting for you in their shelves!” He said as a parting shot, and the students giggled. He was waving to them when he heard another student’s musings. “Those carriages, I never get them. How do they move without horses?”

_Look, silly. There are winged underfed horses._ He longed to answer, but a thought came into his head. It was the same question he had asked himself, and his twin brother Fred, back when they were students.

Fred.

Suddenly, as if somewhere in his mind a light bulb had lit, George remembered a bit of a lecture from his lessons on Care of Magical Creatures.

_Thestrals are black, skeletal-looking pegasi, the ones who actually pull the Hogwarts carriages. Mind you, however, that these Thestrals cannot be seen, unless a person has looked death in the eye._

Unless a person has looked death in the eye…

_“I’ve never heard you joking since – “_

_A green light had hit Fred in the chest._

In that moment, George suddenly knew why he could see those Thestrals now. He bit his lip, but it didn’t stop a lone tear from traveling down his cheek.


End file.
